Over the past several decades the Gordon Conferences have provided a valuable forum for discussion and exchange of ideas among scientists. The environment of the conference has been excellent for disseminating information and stimulating creative thought that is not achieved through the usual channels of publication and large scientific meetings. Because the Gordon Conferences have not been able to meet the demand of scientists, FASEB has initiated a supplementary program of Summer Conferences with a format and objectives similar to those of the Gordon Conferences. This application requests support for a conference related to Trace Elements in Nutrition. The theme of the meeting will be the assessment of nutritional status and bioavailability. It will concentrate on Cu, Zn, Fe and Se. Research related to trace elements is one of the most active research areas in Nutrition today and there is need for in-depth exploration of the state of the art and the potential for solution of important health related problems involving trace elements. This conference will address two of the most important aspects of current trace element research, namely assessment of nutritional status and assessment of bioavailability. Selected elements of key importance in human health will be explored in depth and will illustrate methods and techniques applicable to the whole research area. While all registrants will be encouraged to participate in poster sessions, workshops and general discussion, it is essential that key researchers be present to lead discussions and attract other researchers who are active in the field.